dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
El Kadsre ComicCon/Tropes
Reclusive Artist: ** For the 2018 con, appeared in a panel dedicated to her company, . The notoriously camera-shy Frank appearing wearing a pink mask with a rainbow painted on it. * Troubled Production: ** The 2003 con was loaded to the brim with this, due to being completely mismanaged by convention organizers Triple Thick Productions. *** For some reason, Triple Thick themed the entire convention around The Roaring Twenties, complete with vadueville and burlesque acts that were hired on the fly, and of whom at least tried to entertain the hoardes of nerds in attendance, and "live jazz". Live jazz, is in they downloaded a bunch of vaguely jazz songs off the few remaining OpenNap servers that the RIAA hadn't killed off, and as a result half were jazz songs from the actual jazz age, and then the rest was Kenny G, several Basement Jaxx songs, songs from the soundtrack for The Aristocats, a bunch of very NSFW burlesque numbers, and even propaganda swing from the Nazi-sponsored Charlie & His Orchestra. *** To celebrate the release of Lana X: The Ladybot, the convention held a special screening of Bionicle VII: Sea of Darkness on a rear-projected screen, complete with a generic Carvel ice cream cake with "Let's Celebrate Lana X!" written on it with icing. The VHS copy, a bare-bones "Price Choices" release from the mid-90's, did not work, but another attendee was also to supply a D-Theater copy. Cue the VCR being switched out for a D-VHS player which, by chance, was found in a venue storage closet, and after about 3 minutes the screening began with a hitch. Did we say they neglected to produce forks for the cake and someone had to fetch some from a nearby restaurant? Also, was served out of a restaurant soda keg along with several cans of Technic, both as drinks (and with some irony as both brands are nationally owned in El Kadsre by Technic Drinks, Inc). *** No lanyards were available to dealers or attendees. Identification was done via generic "HI MY NAME IS _______" stickers, of which they kept running out of and staff members repeatedly went to a Dollar General down the street to fetch more, which didn't stop people from just waltzing in unchecked by the end of the show. *** The hotel accommodations were so substandard (the official hotel that year was a Roadway Inn across the street) that some attendees and guests had to sleep on the floor (an image of the piled up in a bedroom ended up being used as a promotional picture for the band for a while), whilst those who didn't pile into the Inn just slept in the nearby El Kadsre City International Airport's hotel. *** The dealer room opened to the dealers for setup on day one hours late, and was opened to "early bird" pass holders almost immediately afterwards. Andrew Quirk of Triple Thick assured dealers that their wares would be safe in the convention hall overnight, as his "fellow producers" (i.e. his close friends and some hired off-duty police officers) would be sleeping in there to ensure nobody would intrude. *** cancelled his appearance due to scheduling conflicts. Thankfully, refunds were offered unlike other examples. There was also no hotel arrangements for the Superstars that actually showed up, so himself ended up sleeping in a camp set up by attendees in the parking lot of a nearby Dunkin' Donuts, whilst the rest of the Superstars checked into the aforementioned airport hotel, complete with bodyguards running about. *** Averted with most of the panels, was able to get walkarounds for the kids and had quite a big panel for a failure of a convention. *** Grave Digger 7 driven by Charlie Pauken barely did anything of the promised exhibition, being mostly a static display to avoid injury. So did Bigfoot 5, save for crushing some cars during the ETVKK Special Events Show in the Expo Center's arena, where Grave Digger 7 eventually performed on the con's last day. *** During the Special Events Show, an cosplayer/attendee was injured by shrapnel from the Galactron vs. Reptar performance and nearly died. *** The police escort of all of the movie and TV show vehicles that made displays was a little over-the-top, and took forever to clear them all out of the venue. *** And after all of this, it's no wonder that Triple Thick was not brought back for the next convention. ** The 2015 con nearly had this happen, when Furtality Productions moved the con from the El Kadsre City International Convention Centre to a vacant Toys "R" Us at the GM Mall of Kadsreius due to scheduling conflicts with the newly-founded El Kadsreian MotorCon (which eventually moved it's dates to July for the next year). However, the dealers and attendees were able to make the best of it, since the vacant Toys "R" Us had three floors and the escalators actually worked. Some of the old TRU fixtures were still there (leading to saying "And what the f**k am I doing here?" in a El TV Kadsre 24 interview at the sight of seeing on one of the yellow TV's TRU stores used to have hanging from the ceiling), but the dealers were able to use them creatively. And unlike the 2017 Fandomfest, the vacant store was big enough to fit the projected attendance for the con. The next year, Furtality was able to get the Convention Centre back thanks to MotorCon moving it's regular dates, and the 2016 con went off without a hitch. ** The 2019 con went sour months before it was planned to begin when it was announced that not only had his appearance cancelled due to his sexual assault allegations and the madness that plagued as a result, but so did his main two accusers and . El Kadsre ComicCon replaced all three with (his first appearance since 2012), (returning from the 2018 con), and (who initially wasn't planning on attending the 2019 con). Later, was added to supplement Frank and Mark De Leon Jones was also added to the ETVKK panels. Category:Tropes